legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Thydous
Background During the unity of the Dark and Light Elven, Thydous did not witness the cohesive way of life. Instead he was being raised in a far away land by the name of Icehurst. His parents moved after having a child, feeling the change that was happening between the two Eleven kin. They were becoming more and more hasty towards each other, and the conflict was not something they wanted their child to witness. Because of his mother having a Ice Elf grandparent, the couple quickly left the land that hosts the Hayth kingdom. When Thydous developed into an adult, his desire for power and a name was becoming more and more evident. He was not satisfied with the concealed and sheltered world that he lived in. Going against his parent's will he left. He returned to this 'true' home, Hayth. It was there that he was study magic and politics. He joined the secret Children of the Sun cult and began to follow 'The Mother' goddess. He keeps this part of his life hidden, and the members of this organization may be amongst anyone in the world. As he became more accustomed to the new culture, his desire for power began to fester even more. As the king was preoccupied being a father, Thydous was planning on an advancement that would change the state of the Elven world. He would kill the king. With a flick of the wrist, he was able to bring death upon the most highly respected man of the land. He now desires the princess's hand in marriage to finalize his new position as the new king. Abilities ✦ Crimson Fire Divination: Through fire, he can have questions answered. He can read fire and speak to it, and the fire responds to it based on the other fire in the world. This means he can gain knowledge from all activated flames in the mortal realm. ✦ Divine Essence Nullification: This is a very unique and specialized form of power were the source is unknown. Many say it comes from "The Mother" Goddess. Although there is a lot unknown about this ability, one thing is for sure: Thydous has mastered it. He can easily disconnect the energy from a God, Angel and other plane into he mortal realm. This stops power such as holy magic or celestial abilities. This requires his full attention and seems to immobilize him when he uses this form of magic. ✦ Fire Magic : He can cast magical spells feats through fire. ✦ Flame Immunity : Cannot be affected by fire of Arcanic or Natural origin. ✦ Pyrotic Communication : He can employ a method of communicating with others to relay messages by using fire as a focus to speak to others. ✦ Enchantment Magic : Thymus can use enchantment magic on people and objects. This means he is able to can increase the quality of things for example, increasing as the physical beauty of others or making a spell more powerful. He also has the ability of Worthiness Enchantment: The power to enchant objects to be used by only those who are worthy. With this ability, he can also enchant objects and people with fire properties. This increases the strength of the being or object. ✦ Advanced Pyrotic Immobility Curse: Through manipulating magical chains, he is able to immobilize his opponent. When the chains are summoned, they are wrapped in flames until grabbing the target. These chains cannot be broken through physical means.